1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box mounted mainly in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connection box mounted in an automobile has been so far installed in an engine compartment and others, depending on the case. Thus, measures have been taken for preventing a short circuit between circuit substrates or between bus bars, due to immersion of water used in washing an automobile (See JP-A-2003-348732).
In the conventional electrical connection box, a fixing part for connecting an external connector is integrally provided on an upper face of a frame for accommodating the circuit substrate. The fixing part is provided with a terminal-accommodating hole, which penetrates vertically, in which a terminal having an external connector and a terminal (bus bar) for connecting the circuit substrate part accommodated. Therefore, there is a possibility that water coming from the terminal-accommodating hole may enter into the circuit substrate inside the electrical connection box through the bus bar.
Thus, on the channel from the fixing part to the circuit substrate, another component is fitted into an outer circumference of the bus bar hermetically, thereby changing the route of water flowing through the bus bar to protect the circuit substrate from water damage.